Boy Meets Evil
by madebystars
Summary: "Pergi." "Berbalik dan pergilah." "Tentu saja dengan hidupmu, Bodoh." Dentingan suara seringan lonceng terngiang di telingamu. Entah dirinya atau dirimu sendiri yang menjawabnya. "I am all yours."


p data-p-id="34f02052086d49c52feb41c1e9230dff"Ia menggenggam sebuah gagang pintu, hendak membukanya untukmu. Pintu itu berwarna abu-abu aneh, gradasi yang akan jarang kau temukan dimanapun. Pada daun pintunya terdapat pola timbul akar pohon yang rumit, menyeramkan tapi membuatmu terkesan saat memicingkan mata untuk memperhatikan. Gagang pintunya logam keemasan, terlihat mahal, angkuh, lengkap dengan ukiran akar pohon yang serupa. /p  
p data-p-id="29b0535d347f59fdeb970213bb1ef0c8"Melihat pintu itu saja sudah mengintimidasimu dengan cara yang tidak kau pahami. Ia tersenyum simpul padamu. Mendorong gagang pintu itu membuatnya setengah terbuka pada satu daun pintunya. Deritan pintunya menghasilkan suara yang membuatmu bergidik, seakan meneriakkan hal yang hanya bisa didengar olehmu,/p  
p data-p-id="a5cbaafc4c5d63dd74d01d329d41fce1""Pergi."/p  
p data-p-id="bd566b5041283eaa5a7946d8fdd5a1d7""Berbalik dan pergilah."/p  
p data-p-id="2e32e5caadf92cab4be49d99deda0840"Hatimu ragu sesaat. Kau ingin menurut, namun cahaya putih menyilaukan yang mengintip dari balik pintu itu terus saja menyita perhatianmu, menarik langkahmu mendekat. Tanganmu terulur, penasaran akan bagaimana rasanya bila biasan cahaya putih itu menyentuk jari-jarimu. Panas. Tetapi panas yang masih bisa kau tolerir. Kau menoleh padanya, Ia yang membukakan pintu untukmu. Matamu melayangkan pertanyaan tak terucapkan, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kau relakan jika memilih pintu ini. Ia hanya terseyum simpul, tenang dan misterius./p  
p data-p-id="423a11fedb7ba66837d2c5a300d446ee""Tentu saja dengan hidupmu, Bodoh." Dentingan suara seringan lonceng terngiang di telingamu. Entah dirinya atau dirimu sendiri yang menjawabnya. Kau menghela napas kasar, memalingkan kembali kepalamu menatap pintu yang masih setengah terbuka./p  
p data-p-id="a626596df8c0a39cabb0b52232a7c15a"Kini jarakmu hanya dua langkah lagi dari pintu itu. Kali ini hinggap rasa takut yang sangat besar dihatimu, sampai-sampai kau sesak dibuatnya. Kau meremas bagian depan atasanmu, seakan berharap dengan melakukan itu jantungmu akan kembali normal, bukannya berdegup kecang seperti sekarang. Kau memejamkan matamu dan membentak dirimu sendiri dalam hati agar jangan menjadi pengecut sekali ini saja. /p  
p data-p-id="38a9fbacccbb6919badad25b8ff71139"Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar sepert deklarasi kekalahan ditelingamu, "Dasar manusia." Ia mendesah pelan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam kau terkekeh geli mendengarnya. /p  
p data-p-id="e8ef8cae911bd67a30090ba1e0b88361"Kau membuka matamu dan dengan mantap melangkahkan kakimu kedalam ruangan serba putih yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Entah seluas apa ruangan itu, kau tidak melihat dinding atau sekat yang membatasi penglihatanmu. Didepanmu terpampang seseorang yang tengah duduk di emthrone/em gelap yang berada diatas beberapa anak tangga yang juga berwarna putih yang sama dengan latar ruangan itu. Kehampaan itu membuatmu seperti titik noda kecil yang mencolok, seakan memindaimu luar dalam, menjadikanmu satu-satunya objek yang terlihat oleh subjek lain diruangan itu. /p  
p data-p-id="67afbdba0b803afabdc3fda695505bca"Subjek lain di tahta itu memiliki aura mistis kuat yang pantang ditolak. Kau terpana olehnya, penasaran akan jelmaan dewa mana yang sedang menatapmu senang seolah kau adalah mainan baru yang dikirimkan untuknya. Jelas dia bukan manusia, karena tidak akan ada manusia yang mempunyai sepasang sayang lebar yang ujung-ujungnya menukik ke bagian depan. Sayap itu memiliki rangka mirip sayap angsa yang menawan, namun dengan warna hitam pekat menakutkan persis bulu gagak. Kombinasi kontras yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya membuatmu terpana dan terpaku ditempatmu berdiri. embr /em/p  
p data-p-id="b1f1adfd9d45ec255594722e96812243"emOh, and don't even start with his face./em /p  
p data-p-id="1d3eca6f1a54c2e898447db79a9f756b"Meskipun kau sudah muak dengan banyaknya embeautiful faces/em yang mengerumunimu setiap harinya, wajahnya adalah yang paling sempurna yang pernah kau temui. Ia menumpukan wajahnya dengan satu tangannya dengan kaki yang menyilang. Tampilan dirinya begitu superior. Rahangnya tegas, terpahat sempuna. Irisnya yang menatapmu lekat-lekat adalah yang paling biru yang pernah kau lihat. Hidungnya lurus tanpa cela. Dan bibir merah merekahnya tersenyum manis padamu. Semua kesempurnaan itu dibingkai dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang memikat ditambah dengan alis gelapnya yang mengintip dari balik rambut yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya. /p  
p data-p-id="cb63a3b770b78ff49c365c78c6f94ad4"Makhluk sempurna itu bangkit dari tahtanya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga kearahmu, menimbulkan suara khas emleather shoes/em mengetuk lantai yang memenuhi ruangan hampa itu. Matanya tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari wajahmu. begitu juga kau. Ia maju selangkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya padamu, berbisik di telingamu. /p  
p data-p-id="edf49e86d034ba4ce35c76d921338180""emBernapaslah/em."/p  
p data-p-id="e5c758f5e7ed8cdef496dc57c2b7a554"Saat itu juga kau menarik napas dengan patuh. dia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan tersenyum padamu. Kau merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melarikan ujung jarimu mengelus pipinya, menyentuh bibirnya, menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tanganmu. tetapi apa daya tanganmu tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginanmu. Matamu menatapnya frustrasi, lau pasrah, sedetik kemudian frustrasi lagi./p  
p data-p-id="925fd6d89518cb27f32b0ff89975eda3"Ia menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresimu. seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, dengan mata yang mengunci tatapanmu, ia melarikan tangannya ke puncak kepalamu, mengacak pelan surai rambutmu. Lalu turun menuju pipimu dan mengelus ujung bibir kirimu dengan ibu jarinya. /p  
p data-p-id="e6980adff63805d780487dbafa0fd161"emMenggodamu./em/p  
p data-p-id="191aed5bfb938ddb1e5a38c90a406d14"Kau memejamkan matamu menikmati godaan yang berada tepat didepan matamu. Saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa Ia adalah definisi terakurat dari emtemptation /emyang semesta sanggup berikan padamu. Dialah sosok nyata emgodaan/em itu sendiri. /p  
p data-p-id="d3bfefcf0314c7a84e0ed4104eea820e"Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kau menertawai hatimu yang serakah. Mengejek egomu yang selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Tidak ada lagi pilihan untukmu setelah kau melewati pintu dengan ukiran akar pohon tadi. Kau yang memilih situasi ini./p  
p data-p-id="dbc3a020929a1602df3be04568556715"Semua pondasi kehidupan yang susah payah kau susun dari bawah seakan roboh begitu saja saat kau merasakan tangannya meraih tangan kirimu. Sekejap kau membuka matamu. Ia membawa tanganmu mendekati bibirnya. mengecupya ringan dan mendongakkan kepalanya padamu lengkap dengan senyuman mematikannya, dan berkata, /p  
p data-p-id="7862446d5590af6bc11eb338782332cf"em"Welcome to my place."/em/p  
p data-p-id="82f25e5bbc477d1fd486f591340e8b4f"Menyadari tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan keadaan, kau hanya balas tersenyum pasrah padanya. Akhirnya menemukan kembali kuasa penuh atas dirimu dan balas menggenggam tangan yang menggenggam tanganmu dan berucap lirih, /p  
p data-p-id="1a1b2de313dbe228ac674e093b1f750d"em"I am all yours."/em/p 


End file.
